Alyx Snow
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Alyxandra Evie Snow |- |'Nicknames' |Alyx, Snowdrop (by Jacob) , Little Owl (an affectionate nickname used by the other Talons), Tawny (another Talon nickname) |- | Homeland | Arrakis (Formerly Arcadia), Greece |- | Born | 1231 AD |- |'Died' |N/A |- |'Occupation' |Second in Command of the Talons of Arcadia, Assassin, Thief for Hire |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Grey Elf |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5ft 4in (1.65 m) |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color |Blueish Green (colour varies in intensity, depending on the light) |- | Distinguishing Features |She wears the name 'Snow' proudly, despite it's symbol of her status as being illegitimate, even though she actually isn't. She also owns and wields with great skill a hidden blade as used by the Assassin Brotherhood, is a former opium addict and has limited telepathy and telekinesis skills, which she has only recently discovered. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Torani Storm *Gwaine Calvierri Storm *Siro of Arcadia (mistakenly believes him to be her father) |- |'Siblings' | *Seifa Theirin - Older Half Sister *Flynn Storm - Older Brother *Mithian Storm - Older Sister *Eira Storm - Older Sister *Maric Storm - Younger Brother *Laini Storm - Adopted Sister (Second Cousin) *Jacob, leader of the Talons - not her actual brother, but she sees him as one, regardless. *The Talons - a gang of boys and young men of a variety of ages, led by Jacob, who treat Alyx like a younger sister and are fiercely protective of her. |- | Spouse(s) | *None |- | Children | *None |- | Other Family Members | *Thayn Storm - Second Cousin *Shaina Storm - Second Cousin *Kyra Spyros - Honourary Grandmother † *Achilles of Myrmidon - Honourary Grandfather † *Ector Calvierri - Grandfather *Evelyn Calvierri - Grandmother † *Killian Calvierri - Uncle *Eldin Sunweaver - Cousin-once-removed *Lyra Sunweaver - Cousin-once-removed † *Panos of Myrmidon - Honourary Uncle *Samiyah of Myrmidon - Honourary Aunt *Lorcan Storm - Uncle *Rose Storm II - Aunt † *Rosalie Storm - Cousin *Torin Storm - Nephew *Zena Storm - Niece *Tala Blaez Storm - Niece *Clara Storm - Niece *Raiden Myron - Nephew *Daena Myron - Niece *Visenya Myron - Niece *Lois Storm - Great Niece *Kahlan Storm - Great Niece | |} Alyxandra - or Alyx to her friends and family - isn't exactly a girly girl. After being abandoned on the streets of Arrakis when she was just three years old, and left to fend for herself, she was taken in by a gang of boys who called themselves the Talons. Being the one and only exception to the 'no girls allowed' rule of the gang, she's grown up around boys for pretty much her entire life, so can often come across as quite tomboyish herself, and is more than happy to throw a punch here or there, dress in boys clothes and isn't averse to getting dirty all in the name of a good cause – though unlike many of the Talons, she does still have a desire for personal hygiene and takes pride in her appearance as well. She knows that her looks are a weapon she can wield with great effect, unlike the boys who have to rely on more traditional means to get the things they want. She has developed a liking for tattoos, though so far only has small, discreet ones that she can cover up whenever she needs to. Her reasons for getting each tattoo are private to her and she's never revealed these reasons to anyone – not even her best friend Jacob. The largest is a butterfly at the base of her neck which she'll often cover with her hair whenever clothing is unable to cover it up. She has a small crescent moon and star behind her right ear, the word 'Fe' (meaning faith) in stylised writing on her left wrist, a name written in Hebrew on her right forearm (though she won't say who's name it is) and an inverted triangle on her right ankle. 4201610f0ebfbfbce3100267477a6d8a.jpg|Alyx's largest tattoo, which she'll often cover with clothes or her hair. lfonseca_tat_01.jpg|'Fe' (meaning 'faith') on her left wrist. It is the only tattoo she has on her left hand side. lfonseca_tat_02.jpg|Crescent moon and star behind her right ear lfonseca_tat_04.jpg|Inverted triangle (the symbol for 'femininity') on her right ankle. lfonseca_tat_05.jpg|A Hebrew name on her right forearm. But who's name? She also has one very dark secret that she has hidden from the world for several years – one that only she and Jacob know, and that she is deeply ashamed of. She is a former opium addict. When she was twelve, an incident left her with a broken wrist, so, being alone and unsure of what to do (as she'd left the Talons for a brief time to go alone in the world), she sought help in a nearby town and was advised by a physician to take an opium based tonic to help with the pain. Without a responsible adult to supervise her recovery, and not really understanding the dangers of overdoing it with the tonic, Alyx went too far and took it too often, becoming addicted to it. When she slowly became immune to the tonic's pain killing properties, she sought out stronger opium substances to satisfy her 'fix' and became hooked on them, unable to go an entire day without some form of opium-based substance in her system. Needless to say, Alyx cannot remember this part of her life, and is worried of the things she might have done during that time when she was out of her mind and unable to think properly. Jacob found her a year after she left, and forced her to get clean by locking her in the basement of his aunt's house and making her go cold turkey. Alyx suffered terribly from the withdrawal symptoms and at one point thought she might even die, but eventually she pulled through and got herself back on track again, and Jacob promised that he would never reveal to anyone what had happened to her, because opium is now her biggest weakness and she's terrified of anyone discovering this and using it against her. It wouldn't take much for her to fall off the wagon and become an addict again, and then she would be at the mercy of whoever was able to supply her with enough to feed her addiction. So to this day she refuses any and all healing tonics, pain killers and other drugs or medicines that might help. If she gets hurt, she endures the pain because the fear of suffering any amount of pain is overridden by the fear of becoming an addict again, so she chooses to avoid the situation entirely. She also isn't allowed alcohol of any kind, though again this is partly by personal choice because she and Jacob are both worried about what might happen if she drinks too much and isn't able to control herself. Sometimes she will still crave opium, and it's only her self control that stops her from slipping. If she is drunk, or intoxicated with alcohol, she won't be able to use this self control to stop herself. On very rare occasions, when she is upset or distressed, she does slip back into taking opium again, but each and every time she regrets it immediately, and Jacob forces her to get clean again by locking her somewhere and making her ride out the withdrawal symptoms on her own before he will finally let her back into the world again once he's convinced she's clean and learned her lesson. Alyx should hate him for his harsh treatment, but she doesn't. If anything, she respects him even more and is eternally grateful for what he does for her, because she knows that he is being cruel to be kind and even though at the time she is going through hell and will curse him with every name under the sun during her 'rehab', he'll be sitting right outside the door, suffering himself in silence, in the knowledge that he is forcing this pain upon her. It kills him to do it to her, just as much as it kills her to have to endure it. But he'll do it regardless, because he cares for her and can't bare to see her suffer. Evie Snow.jpg Snow in Snow.jpg lyndsy_fonseca-wide.jpg nikita-1x17-covenant-alex-cap_mid.jpg nikita-1x17-covenant-alex-cap-04_mid.jpg Assassin in the Night.jpg Category:Third Generation Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Female Category:Grey Elf Category:Storm Category:Sorcery